Relocation
by Frisco
Summary: Sheppard's team helps the Tanarans settle on their new planet. Episode tag for Inferno.  Written for the challenge on the shepsatlantis LJ comm.


The breeze that greeted him when he stepped through the gate had a bite to it, causing him to zip his jacket to the top. Teyla and Ronon waited for him by the DHD, calmly watching the bustling activity of the valley in front of them. A sea of tents filled the area, complete with campfires and giggling children. Several familiar faces appeared including Chancellor Lycus and Halling. Sheppard turned to Teyla in surprise.

"Elizabeth forgot to mention the Athosians were helping the Taranans resettle."

"She did not forget. You were not listening," she chided.

"I was listening… to the really important stuff. Not that the Athosians aren't important. I meant-" he broke off when Teyla and Ronon burst into laughter. "You two have obviously been spending way too much time around McKay."

It was good to see them smile. He'd come close to losing them on Taranis. They were almost dead by the time Caldwell had them beamed aboard along with the family they had saved. The toxic fumes from the dying planet had settled deep in their lungs, but after a few days in Carson's capable hands they were good as new. He and Rodney had spent most of those days on the Orion waiting for the Daedalus to ferry the rest of the Taranans to Atlantis. John had never been so bored in his life.

The mischief dancing in Teyla's eyes caused him to chuckle. "So how long have your people been here?"

"Several came with the scouting party. Once Chancellor Lycus chose this planet, they began gathering supplies to construct homes. Halling and some of the others have been teaching the Taranans how to live off the land. We will also assist them in planting crops and building permanent structures."

He continued to observe the activity as they approached the Taranan leader. Sheppard was immensely grateful yet again for the Athosians. As advanced as the Lantians were, they could not offer the same type of help that Teyla's people could. The tents were obviously Athosian, and John wondered if they had spares or if some families had given up their homes.

"It is good to see you again, Colonel Sheppard," called Lycus.

"You too, Chancellor. I see you are settling in well here."

A wide range of emotions flicked across the man's face as he surveyed his people – anger, regret, fear, relief. John tried to imagine how he would have felt in Lycus' place, if Atlantis and all he had known were gone forever, and they had to start over with nothing. He shivered at the thought.

"As well as can be expected. I am grateful that our new Athosian friends are willing to help us. We would be lost without them." He smiled at Teyla. "I cannot thank you enough for your generosity."

She nodded graciously at him in return. "You are most welcome. I believe the alliance between us will prove beneficial to all."

OoOoOoOoO

Over the next several days, the rest of the Taranan people gated to M3U-78B, or New Taranis as it was now being called. According to an archaeological study done when they had originally found this planet, several civilizations had called it home. The last group, the Brshik, had been wiped from existence by the Wraith at least fifty years earlier so there was no one with whom to argue over the name.

John helped pitch tents, gather fire wood, skin a local deer-like animal, and any other chore that needed doing, as did Ronon and Teyla. In fact, the Satedan was holding tracking classes for some of the young Taranans, teaching them how to lay traps and stalk their prey in silence.

Sheppard was exhausted in a completely good way. Every muscle, even ones that he didn't know he had, hurt, but it had been a long time since he'd had a chance to camp out under the stars and tell ghost stories around a campfire. Although, he had to admit that Ronon's stories were way scarier than his, and he had the distinct feeling that at least parts of some of them were true. But the children's squeals had made the Satedan laugh and the parents grateful.

Once sufficient housing had been set up for all the Taranans, John and his team prepared to return home. The hive ship heading toward Atlantis was getting ever closer, and they needed to get back to assist in the defense of the city. He hoped McKay had been able to get the Orion's engines repaired. They would need every advantage they could get.

Lycus and Norina were waiting for them at the DHD. The chic scientist was now dressed in typical Athosian garb, and John was once again amazed at the selflessness of Teyla's people.

"I can never adequately express my appreciation for what you and your people have done for us, Colonel Sheppard," the Chancellor began. "Please extend my thanks again to Dr. Weir and Colonel Caldwell. I would never have believed the wide-scale devastation on my home world without them allowing me to see it with my own eyes. All of my people would have died without your assistance."

"We were happy to help. You know how to contact us if you need anything, and we'll be dropping in occasionally to make sure everything's OK."

"Thank you, Colonel. We appreciate that. Ronon, thank you for all of your help as well, and Teyla, none of this would have been possible without the Athosians. Please thank Halling and your council again for me."

"I shall do so, Chancellor. And I will return soon."

They said their goodbyes and dialed home. John looked over the settlement once more before stepping through the gate. Other than the ever-present threat of the Wraith, this world was fertile and peaceful. The Taranans should rebuild and develop into a thriving civilization here. After all, they were a strong and determined group and could contact Atlantis at the first sign of trouble. What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
